


Following Leads

by Daegaer



Series: Trouble in Rome [3]
Category: Falco Series - Lindsey Davis, Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Ancient Rome, Assassins & Hitmen, Crossover, Drabble, Gen, Psychic Abilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4782074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Following Leads

I was getting closer, I knew it.

Another senator was violently removed from this life. Officially his bodyslave had done it -- bad news for all the other slaves in the house at the time. Unofficially, he'd been found filleted and nailed to the ceiling, which was more the work of my 'friends'.

"Hey, Falco." I looked at Petro's satisfied expression. "The vigiles saw a suicide today. He drowned himself right after being told to throw himself in the Tiber."

"Yeah? And?"

"His final words were with your red-haired Teuton."

I was out the door almost before he finished speaking.


End file.
